Como Seria O Casamento de Dumbledore e Minerva
by SM Starkiller
Summary: Reeditada. Como Seria... O Casamento de Alvo Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall. Logo na noite de núpcias surgem grandes revelações.
1. A Noite de Núpcias

**CAPÍTULO 1 - _A Noite de Núpcias_**

Depois do bem bom, Minerva e Alvo estão deitados na cama fumando um cachimbo de depois... (cachimbo sim, e daí?).

- Hmmm... Alvinho, quem vê essa sua cara de maracujá de gaveta não sabe as maravilhas que você faz na cama, hein?

- Ah, eu sei que sou bom, aliás, O BOM. Pode admitir, sou ou não sou melhor que o Voldemort?

- Alvo! Assim você me ofende! Você está insinuando que eu já me deitei com Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado!

Alvo fez uma cara de reprovação.

- Minerva, não se faça de sonsa! Eu sei muito bem da sua promiscuidade nos tempos de Hogwarts! E sei também que você só se tornou essa velha amarga depois de levar um fora do Voldemort!

Minerva ficou mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Ora, mas isso é passado! E... e...

- Vamos, Minervinha! Responda minha pergunta. Sou ou não sou melhor que ele?

- Qualquer um era melhor que ele. - ela falou ressentida.

Alvo fez uma cara de espanto.

- Não me faça essa cara de surpresa! Ele era um velho brocha, isso sim! E quando usava Viagruxo (Viagra + bruxo), ou seja, quando funcionava... Era um tédio...

- Nessa, eu não acredito! Brocha! HUAHUAHUAHUA!

Alvo levantou da cama só de calção, era um calção branco que tinha escrito algumas frases com letras rosa choque. Na frente do calção estava escrito: _Tamanho não é documento_. E atrás: _Mais vale um pequeno brincalhão do que um grande bobalhão_.

- Dumbledore, aonde você está indo?

- Eu vou mandar uma coruja para O Profeta Diário! Vai ser a fofoca da semana, hehehe...

- ALVO DUMBLEDORE! Me surpreende você, um homem idoso, fazendo fofoca como uma bruxinha adolescente! VOLTE PARA A CAMA!

- Mas Minervinha, querida...

- AGORA!

Ele fez uma cara de tristeza.

- E não adianta fazer beicinho, VEM DORMIR!

- Tudo bem! - Alvo se deu por vencido e deitou-se ao lado da esposa - Eu só queria saber uma coisa...

- O que? - ela perguntou de cara emburrada.

- Sabe, com esses avanços da medicina bruxistíca, já se inventaram vários remédios para a impotência... Voldemort provavelmente não deve ser mais... Hum... Maria mole...

- Ah, ele continua brocha - disse Minerva displicentemente.

5 minutos depois...

- PERAÊ! Como você sabe que ele ainda é brocha?

* * *

**N/A:** De onde eu tirei essas idéias, por favor, não me perguntem! Mas eles não fazem um casal fofo! Espero que vocês tenham se divertido com o primeiro capítulo, por isso, se vocês gostaram comentem e se não gostaram comentem também, só não esculachem... 

Ah, a fic é curta assim msm.

**Dados da fic:** Publicada originalmente em 11/07/04 e terminada em 28/07/04. Vencedora do Prêmio Asa de Ouro IIda Edwiges HomePage na categoria Humor.


	2. Chifre é Psicológico

**N/A 1:** Quero agradecer ao pessoal que comentou: _JuRuby_, _Larry Potter_, _Youko Julia Yagami_, _Sy.P_, _Miri_ e _Ly Black_. Mt obrigada :D Amei as reviews. Por isso, atualizei tão rápido, rs... Ah, eu avisei que os capítulos eram curtos (e olha q eu adicionei uma piadinhas nesse cap), pq inicialmente eu tinha planejado fazer uma shortfic, mas aí dividi em caps e tal. Divirtam-se! 

**CAPÍTULO 2 - _Chifre é psicológico, apenas uma coisa que colocam na sua cabeça_**

- Como eu sei? - ela ficou corada e suspresa - Sabendo oras!

Dumbledore olhou-a surpreso.

- Mal nos casamos e eu já tenho um par de chifres? Tá achando que eu sou o que? Um cervo que nem o Tiago Potter! Saiba que eu não quero nada na minha cabeça! Já basta aqueles chapéus ridículos que a Rowling me obriga a usar nos livros e filmes!

- Ah, Dumbledore, CALA A BOCA! Deixa de ser ridículo! Foi na minha despedida de solteira que encontrei o Riddlinho...

O queixo de Alvo caiu no chão. Mas ele recobrou a postura e disse sem emoção:

- Na despedida de solteira... Na MINHA despedida de solteiro, eu aproveitei muito mais do que você, tá?

- COMO ASSIM?

- Hehehehe, não foi apenas uma despedida, foram cinco! Uma de cada vez, lógico! Primeiro a Sibila (ela é realmente maluuuuca), depois a Sprout (quase morri esmagado), em terceiro a **Cho**rona **Chang**alinha (sem comentários), aí veio uma que eu não identifiquei, e as duas últimas... bem, eu nem sei se eram mulheres de verdade.

Minerva o olhou com desprezo e virou para o outro lado da cama.

- O que você tá fazendo?

- Tô tentando dormir, né? Seu idiota...

- Minervinha, não vamos brigar...

- Nós já brigamos! E tira essas patas sujas de cima de mim!

- Pô, qual é Minerva! (gente, que Dumbledore é esse? Saiu direto do Rio de Janeiro, só pode...)

- Tô com dor de cabeça!

- Ih, olha a mina... (ou de São Paulo...)

- NÃO ME ENCHE! QUERO DORMIR!

- ÓTIMO ENTÃO, TCHÊ! (Rio Grande do Sul?) Vai dormir mesmo, sua velha ranzinza, amargurada, banguela, enrugada!

Dumbledore se virou para o outro lado da cama e três minutos depois já estava dormindo.

Quando percebeu que ele havia caído no sono, Minerva se levantou da cama. Vestiu-se rapidamente e aparatou para uma casa muito estranha e sombria.

- Minervita! Que bom que você chegou!

- Riddlinho! Que saudades!

Minerva atirou-se nos braços da sua paixão e momentos depois... Bem, eu não vou descrever o que aconteceu momentos depois, porque a fic não é NC-17...

* * *

**N/A 2:** De onde eu tirei tanta coisa feia! Eu nunca pensei que eu tinha o pensamento tão poluído, kkkk, que cínica, eu sou... Comentem, hein?

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** Eterno (Enquanto Dure)


	3. Eterno, Enquanto Dure

**CAPÍTULO 3 - _Eterno, Enquanto Dure_**

**Nota da Autora:** Muito obrigada as reviews da_ JuRuby, Camila Parcker, Ly Black e .Miss.H.Granger_. **Thanks :D**

* * *

_20 anos depois..._

Alvo Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore estão sentados em suas cadeiras de balanço (balançado, óbvio), observando da varanda da sua casa a linda paisagem de inverno: Neve, neve e mais neve (merda branca, como diz o sábio Harry Potter). Alvo está agora com uma barba que chaga até os pés e sem a dentadura. Minerva está com cabelos brancos, mais brancos ainda (é o poder de Omo Multi Ação Shampoo).

- Minha velhinha, estou com uma pulga, aliás uma pulgona atrás da orelha...

- Por que, meu velhinho?

- Hem Hem, alguma vez você me traiu?

- Hehehehe, agora que a gente já está com o pé na cova mesmo, eu vou te contar... Te trai sim... Hehehehe...

- Com quem, minha velhinha safadinha?

- Com o Voldinho... Cof Cof... Ai, ai... o meu Riddlinho...

- É, eu já desconfiava...

- E você? Já me traiu, seu velhinho marotinho?

- Hehehehe, uma vez só...

- Com quem?

- Com o Riddlinho!

- Hehehehe, quer dizer que além de brocha ele ainda era fruta?

- É, hehehehehe

- Hehehehehehe

- Cof Cof

- Cof Cof Cof Cof

- Sabe, minha velhinha taradinha... eu nunca entendi direito porque colocam COF COF quando nós tossimos...

- Eu também não, meu velhinho viadin... quer dizer... eu acho que é porque COF COF parece com Coffee, que é Café, e Café se toma quando se está com tosse...

- É pode ser, minha velhinha pervertidinha...

- Meu velhinho bilú, bilú...

- Sabe, minha velhinha vagabun... quer dizer... eu estou com saudade de uma coisa... uma coisa que a gente não faz há muuuuuuuuuito tempo!

- DUMBLEDORE! Você ainda pensa naquilo? Acho que não temos mais idade para isso...

- Que isso, minha velha!

- Estou falando sério, você pode ter um ataque cardíaco fazendo aquilo...

- Mas eu morro feliz...

- Hum... Não sei não, apesar que dizem que as mulheres não sentem muita falta daquilo, mas ô, como eu sinto!

- Então, por favor, só umazinha!

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Só uma partidinha de quadribol, hein?

- IUPI! Eu sou o apanhador!

**N/A 2:** **COMENTEM!** Ah, não estou atualizando minhas outras fics pq com a faculdade agora, tô meio atrapalhada, por isso, estou escrevendo os caps aos pouquinhos, ok? Bjs!


End file.
